Can't Wait
by purrpickle
Summary: Honestly, Brittany wondered, staring in awe at the beautiful girl smiling broadly up at her, why had it taken her so long to ask Rachel out? Brittberry.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Alrightie, so this is a simple (probably, hopefully, about a) three-shot fic filling the prompt of a Brittberry first date. *grins* It's cute and I'm having fun writing it. Thanks!

* * *

As far back as she could remember, Brittany had never been as nervous as she was now, pulling up to Rachel's house. Looking at her reflection in the rearview mirror, she nodded determinedly and slipped out of her truck. Striding up to Rachel's front door, she rapped twice.

Almost immediately, the door swung open. "Yes?" a slightly reedy voice asked, an older white man in black frames smiling neutrally at her.

Eyes widening, Brittany shifted so she was standing straight. "Are you one of Rachel's dads?" she asked, lifting her gaze to see if she could look past him, "I'm here to pick her up for a date."

The man's jaw opened, but he dipped his head. "You're Brittany?" he offered, not really a question as he led Brittany down the hallway, past the kitchen and what looked to be a living room, finally coming to a stop at a step of stairs. "She's the first room on the right."

Giving the man a smile, Brittany nodded. "Thanks," she chirped, leaving him to make her way up. Her palms were sweating a bit, but she figured it wouldn't matter when she curled her hand into a fist to rap on the door of the room that had a giant gold star on it; ever since Santana had yelled at her that one time for coming in unannounced when she was 'busy' with Puck, Brittany had learned the hard lesson that she should _never _enter someone's room without notifying them first.

"Just a minute," Rachel's melodious voice called out, and Brittany nodded, walking backwards until she could lean against the wall opposite Rachel's bedroom. They still had two hours before they needed to be where they needed to be, so if Rachel needed some extra minutes to make sure she wasn't _too_ hobbity, Brittany could wait.

"Brittany?" Rachel called out a couple of seconds later, and Brittany jerked up. "Oh, right," she smiled, "Take all the time you need."

And, suddenly, some of the anxiety seeping from Rachel's bedroom eased. Brittany relaxed, hands falling to drum her fingers against the wall.

Less than five minutes later, Rachel's bedroom door creaked open. "Brittany?" the smaller girl asked again, head poking out; once spying the blonde, a giant shy smile took over her face. "Hi," she whispered, slipping out from behind the door, shutting it behind her.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Rachel…" she gasped, swallowing, eyes sweeping up and down Rachel's Rachel-type-Santana-dress, "You look _so _beautiful."

Red glowed on Rachel's face. "Yes?" she asked hopefully, beaming up at Brittany, "Thank you. You look quite beautiful yourself."

"Then we match! Awesome!" Grinning, Brittany stepped forward, grabbing Rachel's hand into her own. "C'mon," she tugged her forward, down the stairs, "We have some time, but I'm gonna need you to read the map for me. I want to make sure we get there."

For some reason, that made Rachel giggle. "Okay," she agreed, closing her hand around Brittany's, "I can't wait." Using her free hand to wave at her father and promising to be home at a decent hour, she launched herself at Brittany as soon as the front door closed behind her. "Thank you," she breathed into Brittany's ear, "This night is already wonderful."

Smiling but feeling a little confused, Brittany pulled back after sliding her hands down to rest on the swell of her lower back. "Why?" she asked, tilting her head, enjoying watching the blush rise on Rachel's cheeks again.

Rachel smiled, pushing up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Brittany's cheek. "Because it is," she murmured, dropping back down. "Are you ready to go?"

Blinking, Brittany's smile widened. Dropping her own kiss to Rachel's cheek, she turned and started leading her to her car again, head full of Rachel's perfume and sparkling eyes and plump lips, "Of course. I want to get there before we _have _to be there."

"But you still need me to read the map," Rachel answered after a while, voice a little deeper.

"Yup!" Clicking her truck unlocked, Brittany reached forward and opened the passenger side door for Rachel. However, before Rachel could take a step forward, Brittany had already slid behind her, slinging her arms around her waist to help hoist her up into the tall truck. "I got you," she smiled, waiting until the last moment she had to to let Rachel go, then quickly ducked around to the other side.

Rachel was looking around the cab of the truck, already buckled in by the time Brittany smoothly jumped in. "You like?" Brittany asked excitedly, patting the middle seat in between them.

"It… Wasn't what I expected," Rachel admitted, still turning a bright smile to her, "But I like it."

"And there's _totally _enough space to do it," Brittany grinned, looking at Rachel out of the corner of her eye as she put the key into the ignition.

Rachel's mouth opened, her spine straightened, but the aura of interest coming from her body strengthened. "All… Right," she smiled, placing her hands in her lap, "You had a map for me?"

Right. Leaning over Rachel to fish in the bin in the passenger side door, Brittany smiled to herself when Rachel instinctively leaned into her. "Here…" she exclaimed in triumph, pulling the map out, using her abdominal muscles to sit back up, "Santana went ahead and traced the route we need to take. But I think I know how to get to the middle of town where the map starts, anyway."

"Santana?" Rachel accepted the map, giving Brittany a smile when she reached up to turn on the overhead light.

"Mmhm." Rolling down her window to stick her head out of the window to scan the road behind her, Brittany made a happy noise and surged out into the street, "You mind the cold with the window open?"

"It's fine."

"Awesome. Okay." Shaking her hair out, Brittany settled back in her seat. "Santana was nice enough to help me get ready for this date." Hearing a barely audible "Date…" and smile from Rachel, Brittany continued, "'Cuz she knows I'm not good with that kind of stuff."

Soft fingers suddenly brushed down her thigh, Brittany looking up when Rachel squeezed her knee. Dropping her right hand, she settled in onto Rachel's hand, having to fight the urge to lean over and kiss her. They weren't even at a stop sign or stoplight yet, and the last time Brittany had tried to kiss someone in the middle of driving, it hadn't gone very well. She still had a couple of paint scrapes along the side of her truck to show for it.

"You're doing fine so far," Rachel whispered.

Brittany beamed. "Thanks," she whispered back, meeting Rachel's eyes quickly before going back to the windshield, "But I'm still glad Santana wanted to help, anyway. And she managed to do it with barely insulting you, too!"

What sounded like a laugh-snort came from Rachel. "That's good," she shook her head, fingers squeezing Brittany's knees before slipping out from under her hand, "Oh, you're going to want to turn right, here."

Brittany bit her lip. Right was the hand that _didn't _make the L, right? "Right… Is the hand I write with?" she furrowed her brow, glancing at Rachel.

Rachel nodded, smiling at her. "Right. Correct."

"Okay, good." Sighing in relief and grinning, wiggling in her seat, Brittany put the blinker on, pulling up to the red light. "It's not like I don't _know _that," she turned her head to look fully at Rachel, "I just get confused sometimes."

Chewing on her lower lip, Rachel nodded determinedly. "I'll tell you a secret," she leaned forward, brushing her lips along Brittany's cheek again, "I get confused sometimes, too."

Her eyelashes fluttering closed, Brittany reached out, snagging Rachel's arm before she drew back. "You mean that?" she asked.

"I do." Rachel's lips turned up even more, "It's okay, Brittany."

Brittany smiled to herself. "How much longer of the red light do we have?" she asked.

Rachel turned around, craning her head to get a look at the opposite side lights. "Well… They're still _green_…"

Her heart thumping, Brittany tugged her back. "Good," she grinned, raising her hand to cup Rachel's face, her thumb rubbing along her cheek, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Rachel's lips parted, red rising on her face again. Her eyes dropped for a second, and then she nodded. "Okay," she answered lowly, her hand coming forward to rest on Brittany's knee again, "I'd like that."

Warmth spread through Brittany's chest. "Awesome," she whispered, leaning forward, "I want to, too…"


End file.
